This application relates to wrenching tools and, specifically, to torque-measuring and recording wrenches. The application relates in particular to an improvement of the electronic torque wrench disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/293,006, entitled “Electronic Torque Wrench”, filed Nov. 13, 2002, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
While that prior wrench works well, it is of relatively complex construction, utilizing a plurality of battery cells and an electronic module which is not easily accessible and replaceable.